Death Wish
by animeisheart
Summary: Summary: Instead of becoming an evil bureaucrat, Karma Akabane decided to become a soldier to enhance his assassination skills. Like him, Itona Horibe also entered the military and they were both fighting as comrades in the war until Karma died. He gave Itona his dying wish. Itona is troubled whether to fulfill Karma's last wish or not. Karmanami and Itonami.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey guys! It's been a while since I made a oneshot fanfiction so I decided to make it a Karmanami and Itonami. :) Enjoy the feels!~

Karma Akabane took in long, shallow breaths as he lay down in a field of grass away from all the gun shots, grenades, and shouts. He felt very cold and his vision is starting to get blurry. He tried to sit down but he couldn't. Instead, he felt a gush of pain flood all over him as he felt warm blood run out of his skin.

Then, a hand reached out to tend to his wounds. It was one of the soldiers who brought him to safety after he was shot with a gun on his chest. The one who is busily tending to his wounds is Itona Horibe, a former classmate of his at Kunugigaoka Junior High School.

"Hold still, Karma!" Itona ordered him as he tried to stop the wound from bleeding.

"Sorry for causing trouble, Itona." Karma said, his voice grew weaker.

"I don't mind. Besides, you're my closest friend in this battlefield," Itona replied with no emotion at al.

Karma remembered everything on how he became a soldier. Instead of becoming an evil bureaucrat, he decided to enter a military school, thinking that it might enhance his assassination skills. After all, Class 3-E were once called the Assassination Classroom and they were once assassins and their target was their teacher, Kor-sensei, who is now deceased. He never thought that Itona thought of the same thing and they become close friends during the harsh training and survived everything. Despite all the difficulties, Karma managed to achieve his goal and became successful. He got more blessed by marrying Manami Okuda, his former assassination partner, and they now have a child. Everything was going well with his life until he got shot in the chest in the war where they've been fighting in a country away from Japan. He could've died on the spot but Itona managed to drag him somewhere so that his wounds could be cured, or at least stop the bleeding while waiting for the medic to cure him completely. But instincts told Karma that his time is up.

Karma got his wallet and took out Manami's picture. She's angelic face made him smile despite the pain that he felt due to his wounds. He remembered how he proposed to her and how they got married. It was the happiest day of his life. And now, he's worried on what will happen to Manami and their child. Manami is a well-known scientist and she grew up to be very independent but she got blind and thinking that she would live on her own and raise their child alone gave Karma worse pain than the wound can give him. He wanted to cry, but tears wouldn't fall out.

' _I guess my emotions are dying as well_ ' he said to himself while managing to a weak smirk. He still has Manami's picture on his hand

"Itona," he said weakly.

"What is it?" Itona asked. This time, his voice was filled with concern.

"Tell..Manami that I'm sorry. I...have to leave her," Karma replied. His eyes were becoming dull by this time.

"You won't leave her here. You can't!"

"Before I die, I...have one last request"

"You won't die here! I won't let that happen! Manami won't forgive me if you die here. She told me to keep you safe!"

"Manami...will surely understand. Listen to my death wish...will you?" Itona nodded. Karma could barely see his friend nod but he continued on.

"I want you to tell Manami the bad news...and replace me in her life in so that she won't live all alone."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Karma chuckled a little.

"I've always known.. that you like Manami. But you gave way... since we're close friends... But now that I'll...soon be gone, I want you to replace me in her life"

"No! I-I can't do that! You know I can't!" Itona asked with tears streaming down his face as he felt that Karma's life is slowly ending.

"This..is my death wish. Please do it for me," Karma said as he took in more shallow breaths.

"I-I will," Itona said, but his voice was full of hesitation.

Karma then smiled and closed his eyes for the last time. He lay in the grass with a picture on his hands of the one that he truly loved. Before closing his eyes, he saw their former teachers, Koro-sensei and Yukimura-sensei waiting for him in a distance. They both reached out to him and he grabbed their hands. Just like that, he left the world in peace.

Itona knew at that time, that his closest friend has died. He cried so much that he felt like a little boy who lost his toy. He remembered how he first met Karma, Manami, and the others at 3-E. When he joined them in class, his friendship with Karma and Manami grew and he fell in love with Manami but he decided not to break their friendship since Karma likes her too and he knew that Karma deserves Manami more than he does. Both of them become his close friends even after his journey in Junior High. Even if it hurts, he's still happy that they got married and has a child. Whenever he got problems, the couple would always be there to comfort him. Karma was like a brother to him and he would do anything to help him when he needs help but with Karma's death wish, Itona hesitated. He can't replace Karma in Manami's life. He just can't. He felt that if he were to do that, he'll be betraying his friend. But it was Karma's death wish and he needs to respect it.

"May you rest in peace, Karma. Thank you for everything," he said as he got up and took his gun. He needs to fight so that war ends. It's either he die on the battlefield or survive and face Manami bearing a heartbreaking news. Either way, he doesn't want to. It's now or never for him.

He fought fearlessly together with his comrades. He removed the thought on Karma's death wish and after a 3 days, the war has ended and they were sent home. Soon, he needs to face Manami and tell her about the news. He also needs to decide on how he will do Karma's death wish. He can't just ignore Karma's last request since Karma intended for him to do that wish. Not to one of their close friend, Nagisa. Not to their former class president, Isogai. He entrusted that death wish to him only.

He arrived at his house and decided to go to Akabane residence tomorrow. He needs to think things through and he needs time for himself.

The next day, he went to Akabane residence. His heart beating faster with every second. He heard the door open and saw Manami smiling.

"Are you just going to stand there?" she said as she smiled. Even if she's blind, her eyes glistened with joy. Itona nodded and followed her inside.

"Welcome back, Karma-kun!" Manami said happily.

' _She thought I am Karma?'_ Itona said to himself. In terms of voice, Karma and his were similar and for someone who is blind like Manami, it would be difficult to distinguish them.

"Our child is asleep in the room. And Kayano-chan and Nagisa-kun will be paying a visit later," Manami said as she sat at the couch. She yawned and Itona knew that she's been up all night taking care of the child.

"Y-yeah. I'd like to see them. I-It's been a while," Itona said, feeling guilty that he has to fool Manami that he's Karma. He can't deliver the bad news now. And he can't replace Karma in her life so he decided to be Karma for a while. He just can't handle to see Manami's face once she heard the news that Karma's gone.

"You must be tired from the trip, Karma-kun. You should get some rest," Manami said as she smiled brightly.

"Yeah but you're more tired than I am. You should sleep first," he replied.

"You're right. I was up all night taking care of our child." Manami said and giggled.

Itona accompanied Manami to the master's bedroom and tuck her in.

"I'll wait for them to be here. Rest for now," Itona said and Manami obeyed. Minutes later, Manami fell asleep. He wept as he imagined how Manami would feel upon learning the truth.

After a few minutes, the door bell rang. He looked through the window at the second floor and saw Nagisa and Kayano were at the door. He hoped that they'll help him. He immediately went downstairs and opened the door.

"Hi Itona! Visiting Manami-chan,too?" greeted Kayano. Itona shushed her and told them to get inside.

"What's going on? Why are you trembling?" Nagisa asked.

"You're pale. Are you alright?" Kayano asked. Itona explained that Karma died and Manami thinks he's Karma. He said everything except for the death wish.

"Please help me tell her the news," Itona begged. The two were teary-eyed upon hearing the news. Nagisa sobbed and nodded along with Kayano.

"The shock of hearing that news might cause her to suffer from more trauma," Kayano said in a low voice.

"Poor Manami. She just got blind and she's suffering from the trauma of being blind," Nagisa added.

"What do we do?" Itona asked.

Before anyone could reply, Manami was going upstairs. She was struggling not to trip at the staircase and Kayano and Nagisa rushed to assist her.

"G-good morning everyone! S-sorry I fell asleep. G-good thing Karma-kun's here," Manami greeted.

"Yeah. If not, maybe we'll be standing outside until now," Kayano said as she managed to make Manami smile.

"I'll go prepare some tea," Itona offered as he went to the kitchen.

When Itona was finished preparing the tea, he went to the living room to find everyone seated at the couch while chatting about their memories in Class 3-E. He gave each of them their cup of tea and joined the conversation. Everyone was absorbed by the conversation on reminiscing their 3-E moments. There was never a dull moment in the conversation and everyone tried their best to act normal. Itona got scared and didn't know anymore how to announce the bad news. Karma was right. He fell in love with Manami and even if she's married to Karma, seeing her cry because of her husband's death would cause pain in Itona's heart and he doesn't want to see that.

Manami put down her cup of tea at the table and sat properly.

"By the way, I haven't noticed Itona-kun's presence at all," Manami said as she stared in Itona's conversation. Everyone was shocked when Manami said it. They all thought that she didn't know about Itona being there.

"Manami?" Nagisa said, trying to convince Manami that she's mistaken.

"I-I don't want to be kept at the dark anymore. P-please, Itona-kun. I know you're there. Not Karma-kun," Manami said with tears in her eyes.

"You're right. It's not Karma. It's me Itona," Itona replied, feeling guilty.

"D-don't be mad at her, Manami. Itona-kun had a purpose on why he did that," Nagisa said.

"I-I want to hear the news, Itona-kun. No matter how heartbreaking it is. I-I've prepared myself for this day to come," Manami pleaded with tears streaming down her face. Itona took a deep breath and told her about Karma's death.

"He fought fearlessly. He got shot in the chest. I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news Manami. I don't know how to tell you this so I pretended to be Karma. I thought you didn't recognize that it was me," Itona explained. At this time, Manami was crying. Nagisa and Kayano sobbed as well.

In between sobs, she asked, "D-did he d-die peacefully?"

"Yeah. Until the last time, he held on to your picture. He also worried about your future without him," Itona said as he comforted Manami.

Kayano and Nagisa felt that Manami needs some time alone. So they decided to go now.

"Itona-kun, we'd like to visit at the funeral parlor. Can you give us the address?" Itona nodded and wrote the address on the paper.

"We'll catch up with you later," he said to Nagisa and Kayano as they left.

He returned to the living room to find Manami still weeping.

"Thank you for staying with him on the battlefield until the end. I couldn't ask for more. Thank you for being by his side on his last breath," she said as she cried. Itona hugged her to comfort her. Manami cried while in Itona's arms.

"How did you figure out that it was me, not Karma?" Itona asked, trying to stop Manami from crying.

"Even if I'm blind, I know him by his movements. His voice had never trembled before and whenever he's back, he would hug me tightly and would kiss my forehead." Manami explained. "That's where I figured out that it was Itona-kun, not Karma-kun and I already knew at that point that you will be bearing the news to me." Itona fell silent as he wiped Manami's tears.

"Thank you so much for being there, Itona-kun. Did Karma-kun had any last wish?"

"Yeah. He wished for you not to be alone anymore. He's worried about you. He also said his sorry for heading out first," Itona said. He can't bring up about Karma's actual death wish.

"He shouldn't worry. Y-yesterday, Nagisa-kun and Kayano-chan decided to live next door so that they can keep an eye on me and my child whenever Karma's not around. Besides, I'm not alone. You're all here to support me, right?" Manami said, tears coming out of her eyes again.

Itona smiled and agreed. Together, they went to meet with Kayano and Nagisa at the funeral parlor. They bought with them candles and flowers.

"Sorry, Karma. I can't fully fulfill your death wish. No one can replace you in Manami's heart. But don't worry, she won't live alone. I and our friends will help her raise your child," Itona said to himself as he accompanied Manami and her child to the funeral parlor where Manami can be reunited with Karma even for a short moment.

Extended ending:

It's been 7 years since Karma died and Manami and their little girl went to visit his grave. They prayed and placed candles and flowers at the tomb.

"Don't worry about us Karma-kun. We're fine. I miss you so much!" Manami smiled as they stood up and said good bye. They walked outside the graveyard and meet up with Kayano, Nagisa, and Itona - their friends who look after Manami and her child.


	2. Chapter 2 - prequel

Author's note: Okay this is supposed to be a one-shot fanfic but since I12Bfree wanted a version wherein Karma is alive and went home to his family, I decided to make a prequel to this. I guess a prequel won't ruin the whole story, right? Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry for letting you ride the feels train. Enjoy!

Manami woke up from her sleep. Although she can't see anything anymore, her instincts told her that it's already 6am so she got up and tried her best to prepare for the day. She also checked on their little angel. ' _She's fast asleep_ ' she said to herself as she made her way downstairs. After all, someone will be coming home today. Minutes later, the door bell rang and she opened it excitedly.

"Good morning, Manami!" the red-haired boy greeted as he walked inside their house. He hugged Manami and gave her a kissed her. Manami smiled and would never get tired of such moments.

"Good morning!"

"Have you eaten your breakfast already?" Karma asked.

"No. Not yet. I'll prepare some. Don't worry. I can do it," Manami assured him as she rushed to the kitchen but was stopped by Karma who hugged her from behind. She blushed, smiled, and ruffled his red hair.

"I'll do it. You shouldn't push yourself too much. Even if you convince me that you can do it, I won't allow you. You're just getting used to your changes," Karma said, pertaining to Manami's recent blindness.

"B-but you're tired already from work," she muttered. In response, Karma chuckled.

"I will never get tired of taking care of you," he said as he assist Manami to sit on the couch. He then proceeded to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

After a few minutes, Karma took her to the dining room and they ate together a hearty meal.

"Karma-kun, sorry for troubling you with the household works. It should be me doing that since I stopped working as a researcher." Karma patted her head.

"It's not a trouble," he replied with such a caring voice.

They missed each other so much that they spent the whole day together in their house. They listened to music, danced, and laughed. How they wished that they could spend all their days together. The day would end happily until Karma told Manami the plan for tomorrow.

"Manami, I'll be sent to the war tomorrow," Karma said. Manami flinched. Her hands became cold and she was filled with worry upon hearing it.

"D-do you really have to go there?"

"If I won't, what's the point of becoming a soldier? Besides, Itona-kun would be there too."

Her eyes were in tears. She doesn't want to let Karma fight in another war. _'Not another war'_ , she thought. Everytime he leaves, she felt that it's the last time they'd ever meet. But she knew that nothing can stop Karma from his decision. She hugged him tightly.

"Y-you'll come back, right?"

"Yeah. When I come back, I'll hug you tightly and kiss you on the forehead."

They both giggled. No more tears were shed as they lay in bed to sleep.

 _''_ I need to be strong and have faith,'' Manami mumbled in her sleep. Karma, who couldn't sleep, heard her clearly and smiled, " _She's grown a lot_ ". After an hour, he also fell asleep.

The next day. Karma woke up to find Manami still asleep. He stared at her sleeping angelic face before preparing for the day. He got a text message from Itona that he's on the way to their house so he took a shower and dressed up for the day. He also prepared breakfast and kissed their daughter who is also asleep.

The doorbell rang and Karma opened it. He greeted Itona and told him to get inside. They chat for a few minutes and was ready to leave when Manami slowly went downstairs.

"G-good morning!" she greeted. Both boys smiled and greeted back. She went to the living room and hugged Karma, knowing that they will soon leave.

"Itona-kun, promise me that you'll protect Karma-kun. He'll surely do the same," she said gently to Itona, who smiled and nodded.

"I will, Manami."

"See you later, Manami," Karma said as he hugged her.

With that, they left the house. Manami stood at the door as she wished she could see them off. She took a deep breath and prayed for their safety.

Later, they will be in the battlefield carrying their guns and fighting against their enemy. This war would be the last war that Karma would fight for. The next thing he knew, he got shot by a bullet in the chest and Itona bravely took him to a safe place to tend to his wounds. Karma, who lay down in the grass with a picture of Manami on his hands, remembered his happy times with Manami. He also reminisced his life as a student in the Assassination Classroom. He finally gathered his remaining strengths to tell Itona his death wish. which is an impossible wish for Itona, as life slowly slipped out of him.


End file.
